


The Hunter and the Prince

by Pyrgus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, fairytale AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrgus/pseuds/Pyrgus
Summary: Takashi non poteva ambire a lui per motivi che persino fra la sua gente avrebbero destato scalpore.E peggio, non aveva la minima traccia di nobiltà se non nel cuore.Serviva fra le guardie reali ma di fatto era un cacciatore, lo era sempre stato. Non aveva come i suoi compagni un bianco destriero ma una cavalcatura singolare: un leone nero come la pece, perle nere per occhi.





	The Hunter and the Prince

Takashi non poteva ambire a lui per motivi che persino fra la sua gente avrebbero destato scalpore.  
E peggio, non aveva la minima traccia di nobiltà se non nel cuore.  
Serviva fra le guardie reali ma di fatto era un cacciatore, lo era sempre stato. Non aveva come i suoi compagni un bianco destriero ma una cavalcatura singolare: un leone nero come la pece, perle nere per occhi.  
Questo aveva Takashi e alla notizia della presunta morte del suo amato principe, ciò non lo aveva fermato dal correre a cercarlo.  
L'aveva infine trovato nel cuore della foresta in un sepolcro di cristallo. Attorno alla figura del principe fiori blu, i suoi preferiti.  
Takashi, o Shiro come amava chiamarlo il principe, sfiorò il freddo cristallo ed al pensiero di quella triste conferma non riuscì a darsi pace.  
Come a leggergli nel pensiero, uno dei buffi nani a guardia del sepolcro gli disse che l'avrebbero aperto per permettergli un ultimo saluto. Il cacciatore allora si chinò: la lunga chioma argentea, il viso delicato, e quelle labbra che pur congelate, non avevano perso quel loro colore cosi vivo.  
Su di esse posò un bacio bagnato delle lacrime che non era riuscito a fermare. Vi si separò piano, con cuore pesante.  
Poi qualcosa accadde.  
Un tocco gentile e familiare gli sfiorò una mano.  
Quando alzò nuovamente lo sguardo, trovò i suoi profondi zaffiri ad osservarlo. Con essi era tornato anche il suo sorriso, sereno come pochi altri.

"Shiro..."

Sussurrarono quelle labbra ed il Cacciatore si sentì di nuovo come il più ricco fra i sovrani.  
Che il suo più grande tesoro era tornato.


End file.
